


Bedridden

by tiedyeflag



Category: Clockwork (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5998453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiedyeflag/pseuds/tiedyeflag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When times are rough, one must retreat to one’s bed for rest. Christian and Gaz have to remind each other of that fact sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedridden

As Christian leaned against the headboard of his bed, he involuntarily scrunched up his face at the tickle of a sneeze. He flung his hand to the bedside table for a tissue, and hastily pulled one out. 

“Ah…ah…AH…AH-”

The sound of glass crashing to the floor followed by a curse overpowered Christian’s sneeze in volume. After rubbing his raw, red nose, he yelled, “Gaz! You’d better- _cough_ -not be making a mess in my medicine cabinet!!”

“Of course not, Scientist!” Gaz shouted back followed by the faint clinks of more medicine bottles.

Christian groaned and fell back against his pillow, glaring at the ceiling. “Great idea, Christian. Getting the biggest nutjob you know to take care of you when you catch a cold.  _Brilliant_  even…”

“Say something, Scientist?”

Sitting up, Christian found Gaz leaning against the doorframe, bottle of cold medicine and spoon in hand. And his beloved crowbar in his other, shinning ominously under the dimmed light of the bedroom. Gaz’s fingers twitched over it, as if warning Christian to take back anything unsavory he mumbled.

“Just- _cough_ -Just talking to myself.” Christian said as he balled up his tissue and tossed it to the overflowing trash bin next to him. It hit the top and bounced off to the ground with a handful of others already littering the carpet.

Gaz lowered his crowbar as he walked closer. He put it down at the foot of the bed and sat on the mattress before screwing off the lid of cold medicine.

“Remember, just  _one_  teaspoon.” Christian said. “And don’t spill!”

“Relax, I know what I’m doing!” Gaz sung while carelessly pouring a dark, thick liquid into the spoon…as it overflowed to the floor. When he finally stopped and stared at the hideous stain on the carpet, Gaz slowly turned back to Christian, who glared intently back. 

“Ah…hahaha, aaaaaanyway~” Gaz held the spoon to Christian’s mouth. “Open up~”

“No. Just hand over the spoon.”

“Huh? But you asked me to give it to you!”

“To  _get_  it for me. Big difference. I don’t trust you after yesterday’s incident.”

“You just won’t let that go, will you?” Gaz sighed while keeping the spoon out of Christian’s grasp. 

“I’m an adult, Gaz! I can- _sniff_ -take medicine myself!”

“Oh, but you’re in such a sickly state, Scientist! I’d hate for poor little you to overexert yourself!”

“Says the man who kept moving the spoon away from me while I was trying to take it-”

“Mm-hm…”

“…Until you t…tricked me into mashing my forehead in…into…” 

“Go on~”

“…y…your mouth.” Christian’s cheeks blushed as red as his nose. He buried his face into his hands.

“And the look on your face-what an adorable expression!” Gaz chuckled, nearly spilling more medicine. “Now I wonder how you’ll look with a kiss on the lips~?”

“Would it kill you to not mess around for five seconds?” Christian huffed. “Besides, then you’ll get sick! And then  _I’ll_  have to give you medicine!” Christian paused as Gaz’s face fell, mouth in a grimace. “And we know how much you hate this stuff…”

“Alright, point taken, Scientist…but won’t you give me another chance? Just one more?”

Christian rubbed his nose as he considered. He eyed Gaz’s lazy grin, his expression more flirtatious than sorry. Then again, he always looked like that. Christian coughed, his body begging for the medicine…

“Oh, fine… _sniff_ …but no tricks this time, alright?”

“Cross my heart!” Gaz raised the spoon again.

“Do you even have a heart?”

“Har har har, now say ahhhh…”

Christian reluctantly obeyed, lips parted for the spoon. As it inched closer, Gaz’s grin grew more wicked; he planned to slowly, seductively slip the spoon out of Christian’s mouth, and mash his lips against Christian’s puckered ones at the last second. Oh, just the thought of his face…priceless!

Gaz was so caught up in his fantasy that he didn’t notice Christian’s mouth twitch. And with the spoon only two inches from his face.

“Ah…ah…ah-CHOO!!!”

A sniff later, Christian’s eyebrows shot up. Gaz slowly opened his eyes, staring back with his face covered in bitter medicine. 

“…Gesundheit.” Gaz mumbled.

“ _Sniff_ -s-sorry…” Christian handed Gaz a tissue. He snatched it from Christian’s hand and pushed the medicine bottle and spoon into it.

“Here’s your stupid medicine.” He stood and turned towards the door while rubbing his face with the tissue. “Go sneeze on yourself.”

“Hey! It was an accident!” Christian said as Gaz walked out of the room. He didn’t reply, so Christian pouted and sulked against the headboard. Idly his eyes wandered to the medicine bottle, and he read the fine black print. And then his eyebrows shot up again.

“GAZ! THIS ISN’T COLD MEDICINE!! THIS IS FOR DIARRHEA!!!”

* * *

After a final push, Christian shoved himself and an armful of three plush quilts through the doorway. The underground room reeked of dust and disgust; Gaz the Ringleader was a busy man who didn’t waste time cleaning his bedroom. And why bother, with the filth difficult to see in the dim light of a cracked oil lamp? In the center of the room sat a bed frame made of cracked wood, barely strong enough to hold an old mattress. And lacking thick covers to withstand cold Arcadian nights.

With a huff, Christian dropped his quilts, too tired to care about the dirt on the ground. “Okay, that should be enough.”

“You call two tons of blankets ‘enough’?” Gaz asked as he reclined on the unmade bed.

“There’s going to be a cold front tonight and I don’t want to find you tomorrow as a Gaz-sicle.” Christian said as he stretched, and yawned. “Now get up and help me make your bed.”

“Tch. Very well.” Gaz leaped up. With a lighthearted gait, he strode to a half broken couch and reclined against the vomit colored cushions.

“Aren’t you going to help me?” Christian asked.

“I am; I’m staying out of your way!”

Christian sighed and removed the first flimsy, filthy blanket from the bed. After heaving off the old sheets and replacing them with his own quilts-and a fresh pair of fluffed pillows-he huffed and rubbed out the sleep settling into his eyes.

“My, now  _that’s_  a rat’s nest fit for a king!” Gaz skipped to the bed and pawed at the thick covers. Such a foreign feeling compared to his usual shabby tastes.

“Now you’ll be as snug… _yawn_ …as a bug ‘n a rug…” Christian said. “What time is it?”

“Apparently well past your bedtime, dear Scientist.” Gaz threw back the covers and shuffled himself underneath them. “You’d better find your way to a nice, warm bed soon.”

“Yeah, I’d better get home before the cold front hits…”

“Who said you had to go home?”

“What?”

Gaz grinned and patted the empty side of the mattress invitingly while wiggling his eyebrows.

“…Ooooooh no.” Christian waved his hands frantically in front of him. “Nope. Not doing. No way.”

“Aw don’t be shy, I don’t bite!” Gaz’s gaze shifted across the room. “…most of the time~”

“But…but…” Christian racked his brain for excuses. “But I can just walk home to my own bed-”

“And in the middle of the night with an aristocrat killer on the loose! We can’t have that, now can we?”

“But-but-there isn’t enough room!”

“I can assure you there’s always room for you, Scientist.”

“But I-I don’t have my pajamas!”

“Just sleep in the nude.”

Christian’s face flushed with hot red embarrassment, sealing his lips shut. After a cough he stuttered, “W-well, I’ve actually already been invited over to Death’s house and quite frankly that sounds more appealing.”

“Oh, don’t be such a wet blanket. That’s the last thing we need on tonight of all nights.”

Christian looked at Gaz, then back at the empty side of the bed. The poor excuse of a rat’s nest did look more comfy with the extra quilts sitting neatly on top. All soft and warm compared to the chilly bites of the midnight air outside…

…and in the presence of the most perverted piece of flesh the world has ever seen.

“Still no.” Christian planted his fists on his hips.

“C’mon, Scientist~” Gaz patted the bed once again. When Christian finally walked over, Gaz’s heart rose…until Christian firmly pushed Gaz down and tucked him tightly in.

“S-Scientist!”

“There! Good night!” Christian said as he turned the oil lamp off. In the semi-darkness, Christian marched off and out the door, slamming it shut.

“…hmph…” Gaz pouted into his pillow. His new, heavenly soft pillow, especially compared to his old one. And the covers weighing comfortably on himself, keeping him nice and toasty.

“Would be better with the Scientist…” He mumbled before giving up on whining and shutting his eyes.

* * *

As the hallway clock struck twelve, the sound of a toilet flushing came from behind the bathroom door. Seconds later Gaz sluggishly walked out, scratching his disheveled brown hair. He dragged his feet against the wooden floors of the mansion’s hallway, hearing the gentle creaks of each one. 

Pausing to stare out the large windows, he barely made out the iced over sidewalk outside leading to the front door. Christian refused to let Gaz stroll back to The Catacombs in such weather-and Gaz adored Christian’s mothering tendencies. Not only did it earn him a warm bed and free food, but also-

“-s-stop!”

Gaz froze. Holding his breath, he listened for the source; down the hall, another bedroom. The master bedroom. 

“Scientist…?” Gaz whispered. 

“L…L-Let go!”

Gaz swiftly crept closer. He pressed his ear against the door to hear better.

“G-go away…!”

Raising his eyebrows, Gaz pressed closer, puzzled. Either someone was robbing the Scientist of his virginity or trying to constrain him.

…the serial killer…?

“S-Scientist!” Without thinking, Gaz slammed the door open, forgetting a weapon. Luckily he didn’t need one; no one else was in the room. Except Christian, tangled up in bedsheets and panting.

“Stop…! Let them go!” He yelled with eyes screwed shut.

“Scientist?” Upon closer inspection, Gaz found Christian’s forehead covered in sweat and tear tracks down his cheeks.

“Th-they didn’t do anything wrong! Just stop, please!” Christian yelled, thrashing more violently.

Panicking, Gaz grabbed Christian’s shoulders and shook him. “Scientist! Wake up!”

“S-stop! Stop this!! Get away from us!!” More tears streamed down Christian’s face.

“Scientist, wake up! Snap out of it! It’s just a bad dream!”

“Nnng…! Let me go!! Stop!!”

“FOR THE LOVE OF BAGUETTES WAKE UP, SCIENTIST!!!”

Christian’s eyes finally shot open as he bolted upright, nearly hitting his forehead against Gaz’s. Heart still racing, he surveyed the bedroom, flinching when he found Gaz sitting on the edge of the bed.

“About time you woke up,” Gaz leaned back. “At that rate you would have put your voice out from all that screaming.”

“S…screaming?”

“Yes.”

Christian let it sink in, touching his chest to find it sticky with sweat and his cheeks damp with tears. As he wiped his eyes, he sheepishly ran a hand through his hair. “Did I wake you?”

“No, but you probably would have sooner or later.”

“Let me guess; you heard me while on your way for a midnight snack?” Christian chuckled lightly, trying to lighten the mood.

“Bathroom, actually. But not a bad guess.” Gaz said. “Mind telling me what sort of dreadful dream you had?”

Christian lowered his eyes, staring at the blanket pooling in his lap. His hands grasped his forearms as Gaz silently waited for an answer.

“It…may sound a bit silly…” Christian gulped. When Gaz said nothing, Christian continued. “I…I saw this spider and…i-it grew bigger and bigger-like, bigger than my mansion-and kept spinning this web…everywhere. I was trapped…nowhere to run…a-and…” He shivered at the memory. “Everyone was stuck in it, like flies…”

“Everyone?”

“M-my friends…Cog…Esther…Boris…a-and…even you.”

Gaz raised his eyebrows, leaning a bit closer.

“And I…I-I couldn’t do anything to get anyone out…nothing…sniff…I-I couldn’t even help you-!” Christian burried his head in his hands as he choked on the words. Fresh tears ran down his face as his lips trembled.

Gaz’s fingers twitched, unsure what to do. His expression lacked his characteristic grin, replaced with an unusual frown-a sympathetic one, maybe. Hesitantly he reached out for Christian’s head, gently patting his hair. A second later Christian flung his arms around Gaz, crying helplessly into his chest. 

“I-I…I’m so sorry…!” Christian hiccupped. “I-I couldn’t help you-!”

“H-hey, it was djust a dream. And I’m in tip-top condition, see?” Gaz said, continuing to stroke Christian’s hair. It seemed to calm him down as his cries grew quieter. Once Christian’s hiccups subsided, Gaz clumsily wiped the tears away and lifted his face. “There, everything’s alright, see? Like some old spider could best yours truly.”

“Y-yeah, you’re right…” Christian rubbed his nose. 

“Now dry your tears and go back to sleep, ‘kay?” Gaz cupped Christian’s chin and tilted it upwards. “If you don’t get a good night’s sleep then who’s gonna make me breakfast tomorrow?”

“Okay…but…”

“But what…?”

“C…Can you maybe…” Christian squeezed his forearm. “Stay with me until I fall asleep?”

“What’s this? You’re asking me, the infamous King of Rats,” Gaz placed a hand on his chest, “-to stay until you fall asleep, helpless and vulnerable?” 

“…yes.” Christian said sheepishly. “And I still can’t believe I said that, too.”

“And perhaps you want me to keep doing…this?” Gaz stroked Christian’s hair again, secretly loving the softness. To his delight, Christian leaned into the touch, the tension melting away.

“That…would be nice…” 

“Then I suppose I can spare a few moments to keep you company as you drift back into slumber.”

“Thanks, Gaz.” Christian yawned as he lay back down, sinking the side of his face into the feather pillow. “I’ll cook you an extra big breakfast in the morning.”

“That’s music to my ears!” Gaz buried his fingers deeper into Christian’s raven and blonde locks. “Now go to sleep; the sooner you do the sooner you can cook me that delicious breakfast~”

A weak smile played on Christian’s lips as his eyes drooped shut. As Gaz massaged Christian’s scalp, sleep finally reclaimed him. Hence why he didn’t notice Gaz slipping under the covers by his side and whisper, “Between you and me, I’m rather fond of having my hair stoked myself. Perhaps someday I’ll let you return the favor…”

* * *

“Hmmmmmm…” Christian stared at the papers in his hands. Clues, victims, locations of aristocrat killings in sloppy handwriting. He stared at them for a minute before sighing and letting them slip through his fingers and back onto the table. As he lifted a mug of coffee to his lips, the steam fogged up his glasses. Once the cup was empty, he put it down and cleaned his glasses with the hem of his turtleneck sweater. Even with the caffeine swimming in his blood, his eyelids threatened to close.

“I think we’ve done enough work for today, Gaz…” Christian yawned as he glanced over. To his surprise, Gaz was reclining on the couch, arms folded behind his mess of hair, and green hat pulled far over his eyes. 

“Of course you’ve been napping this whole time…” Christian mumbled and put his glasses back on. He placed a hand on Gaz’s shoulder to gently shake him awake, but hesitated. Waking Gaz from his deep slumber might be the equivalent of aggravating a beast. Besides…when Christian curiously raised the brim of Gaz’s hat, his heart nearly melted at the calm, peaceful expression on the other. Not lazy with a touch of dark whimsy like usual.

Christian let his heart take the lead instead of his brain and gingerly curled his arms under Gaz’s wiry frame and picked him up bridal style. Shifting Gaz in his arms, Christian quietly walked to one of the many guest rooms in his mansion, the one Gaz always slept in for the occasional visit. One time Gaz even suggested to leaving the window unlocked so he could slip in whenever he pleased-which Christian disapproved.

Bumping the door open with his hips, Christian entered the bedroom, careful of the sleeping bundle in his arms. Looking down, he gazed at Gaz’s face once again, taking in the relaxed features. He almost looked younger, more innocent…

Christian carefully put Gaz down on the soft bed, then pulled his large hat off, hanging it on the bedpost. Then he went to his shoes, delicately removing them from his feet. He took extra care to not accidentally touch the back of Gaz’s knees, as he knew Gaz was ticklish there.

Finally Christian dragged the comforter over Gaz’s limp body. He smoothed the covers before turning to leave, but a bony hand clutched his wrist and stopped him.

“Huh?” He looked down. Gaz’s familiar hand pulled again, wanting him closer to the bed.

“Gaz, I know you’re awake, so let go.”

“…mph…” He tugged again.

“Ga-azzzzz…”

“…mmm…” Another tug.

“…”

“…” And another tug.

“…alright, you win.” Christian sighed. He let Gaz’s hand coax him into bed and sneak under the covers. Once comfortable, Gaz let go and draped himself over Christian lazily, enjoying the warmth.

“Are you sure you’re not the King of Overly Needy Street Cats?” Christian asked.

“Rats c’n c’ddle too…” Gaz muttered into Christian’s neck.

“Fair enough…” Christian pulled the covers over both of them and let his hand settle into Gaz’s hair. As the rhythm of the antique bedside clock ticked away, Christian’s eyes grew heavier, and when the clock struck a quiet one a.m., they closed.

* * *

With gritted teeth, Gaz hissed, his head spinning as his body ached. He cracked open his eyes, only to squeeze them shut as another twinge of pain shot through his body. Gaz weakly tugged the covers of his rat’s nest bed closer, hoping extra comfort would ease his misery.

The slamming door sounded like a bomb going off in Gaz’s mind. And the face that hovered over him made his stomach sink even more.

“Gaz!!” Christian exclaimed. “Caelen’s calling an ambulance and-”

“Can’t you just give me some of your damn medicine and be on your way, Scientist?” Gaz growled, not making eye contact.

“For the hundredth time Gaz, I can’t!!” Christian barked. “What part about ‘internal bleeding’ don’t you understand?!”

“That you can’t fix it like always?” 

“I’m a professor, not a surgeon! And you need one right now!!” Christian grasped Gaz’s shoulders. “So we have to get you to the hospital! Now!!”

“Scientist-”

The door slammed open again, and Alice ran through, carrying a dirty sheet tied between two broomsticks. “I-I couldn’t find a stretcher so I made one-”

“Will it support Gaz’s weight?” Christian asked.

“I think so!”

Gaz grabbed Christian’s wrist. “Scientist, you’re a smart man. You know this won’t help-”

“Why?!” Christian whipped around, half exasperated and half frantic. “If you don’t get help fast-”

“Like any damn hospital would help me of all people.”

“W-what?” Christian blinked. “Wait, you mean money?”

“More than that,” Gaz’s eyes darted to the wall while clutching his abdomen as more pain ran through him. “Surely you can figure it out, Scientist? Do I have to spell it out to you?”

“Well you’ll have to tell me on the way because we can’t waste any time!” Christian swiftly took the stretcher from Alice’s hands and placed it on the empty side of the bed. Before he could move Gaz, the same hand stopped him yet again.

“Of course they’d help  _you_ , Scientist,” Gaz growled. “Or should I say  _Aristocrat_?”

Christian froze as realization dawned upon him. “… _oh_.”

“But we’d be lucky if the ambulance even gave me a look,” Gaz hissed. “So you need to hurry up and whip up some miracle medicine-”

“Gaz, that’s not how medicine works!” Christian gripped onto Gaz’s forearms desperately. “There is a  _bleeding_   _wound_  inside of you, and the only way to fix it is by surgery! And I can’t do that! I would if I could but I can’t!  _And I’m not going to let you die!!_ ”

As Christian panted from his outburst, Gaz stared back long and hard, amazed at such kindness…especially from an aristocrat. A paradoxical existence from Gaz’s experience. Sometimes he still had difficulty registering Christian’s selfless ways. 

Suddenly his thoughts screeched to a halt as he lurched forward. And coughed, tasting iron.

“Gaz!” Christian held Gaz’s shoulders tighter, supporting him. “Alice, quick, help me get him on the stretcher! We have to get him out of here NOW!’

At that moment, Gaz’s body demanded all of his remaining strength, dragging his consciousness down with it. He barely registered Christian catching him before he fell on his face. Nor did he see Christian hold back a waterfall of tears.

* * *

The sun peeked over the horizon, basking the sky with the colors of dawn and a new day. From inside the room the light reflected off the metal bedframe of the hospital bed and nearby equipment. It hit Christian’s glasses, too, sitting on top of his tangled hair as his head was buried in his arms on the side of the bed. He stirred and raised his head a fraction. Tired purple circles surrounded his blue eyes, matching his aching back from sleeping in such a position.

As he blinked away the rest of his sleep, his eyes focused on Gaz lying in the bed. Clinical white sheets covered him to the base of his neck. Beneath them Christian knew Gaz wore a pale green nightgown, covering the stitches and bandages around his torso.

Christian placed his glasses on properly and gazed at Gaz’s face. Calm, peaceful, but not soothing to Christian. No, his heart wouldn’t rest until he witnessed proof that Gaz was in perfect health. His mind groggily raced through the memories of the night before…

Of Gaz fainting into Christian’s arms like a lifeless ragdoll.

Of Christian and Alice clumsily carrying Gaz out of The Catacombs at top speed.

Of meeting Caelen outside, waiting doubtfully for the ambulance.

The ambulance came within minutes, but it was ages in Christian’s mind as he stroked Gaz’s hair and told him the ambulance would come, that he’d be okay.

Christian did djust that right now, fingers loosely playing with Gaz’s hair. His scalp felt warm, a sign of life. But still…no whimsy on his features, no smirk gracing his lips, and no low voice reminding Christian of his sensitive heartstrings.

With a sigh, Christian’s fingers lightly brushed Gaz’s bangs out of his face. Those long brown locks framing his angular face, sporting a pointy nose and rugged stubble. 

“G…Gaz…” Christian whispered.

“…”

“…wake up…please…” His free hand found Gaz’s hand under the sheets. “The…the doctors said the surgery was successful and…and that you’d be okay after some rest…” Absently he let his fingers slide between Gaz’s. “Y-you were right though…they didn’t seem to care until I stepped in… _sniff_ …b-but it’s okay now…” He gave his hand a squeeze. “I’ll cover the cost and everything so…s-so… just wake up…please?”

He choked on the rest of his speech, and a tear ran down his cheek. And then two more, staining the sheets. His fingers squeezed Gaz’s hand even tighter. “I-I promise everything’ll be okay…I promise…I’ll-I’ll even make your favorite sandwich…j-just please…p-please-!”

Once again choking, he wiped the tears from his face. Christian loosened his hand and started to slip his hand away from Gaz’s lifeless one…

Until Gaz’s fingers curled around one of Christian’s fingers before it could escape.

“…Keep going,” A voice croaked.

Christian jerked his head up and stared at Gaz. His eyes were still closed but a wry smirk played at his lips.

“I believe you left off at promising a sandwich~?”

“…Y…you…y-you’re…” Christian stuttered. More tears bubbled in his eyes but he didn’t bother to wipe them away. Instead he grabbed Gaz’s shoulders and yelled, “How long have you been awake?!”

“Whoa, whoa, WHOA, Scientist, you trying to damage my hearing, too?” Gaz said with wide open eyes. “No need to shout into my ear- _nngh_! And not so rough, either!”

“O-oh, right,” Christian softened his grip and whispered, “Sorry…”

“…so…” Gaz scratched his stubble. “You mentioned something about a successful surgery?”

“Yes…they had to operate on you…”

“And I take it you convinced them to do so?”

“Yeah…” Christian stared at the floor. “…but you’re okay now. that’s all that matters.” He slid his fingers between Gaz’s again. “How do you feel?”

“Absolutely famished, for one thing,” Gaz cocked an eyebrow. “Where’s that sandwich you promised?”

“Hey, we’re in the hospital, not a kitchen,” Christian said. “Besides, you’ll probably need to stick to soft foods until your wounds heal…”

Gaz groaned and shifted in bed. He cringed subtly, the stitches in his abdomen tugging at his nerves. “And how long will I be bedridden, Scientist?”

“A few weeks,” Christian paused at Gaz’s shocked expression, “so you’ll be stuck at my house for a while…”

“But The Catacombs-”

“-will be just fine, Gaz.” Christian interrupted. “Alice and Caelen already have it under control. So no more buts, okay?”

Gaz glared at Christian for a minute before he remembered his tiredness and sighed in defeat. “Well, at least I’ll get to spend some quality time with my favorite Scientist, no?”

“Looks like it,” Christian chuckled. Then he squeezed Gaz’s hand tighter. His skin felt cool against Christian’s. “Are you cold?”

“A tad, but I’m used to-”

Before he could finish, Christian bent down, out of Gaz’s sight. A second later Christian stood with a folded yellow sheet in his arms. He spread it over the bed and tucked the ends snugly under the mattress.

“Hospital beds aren’t the best so I brought an extra sheet in case you got cold.”

“Should have known. Maybe you need a surgery too.”

“H-huh? Why?”

“Because of that bleeding heart of yours, Scientist. And I think I’ve got juuuuust the trick~”

Gaz slipped an arm out from under the sheets, ignoring the pain, and grabbed the collar of Christian’s black turtleneck. He pulled Christian lower until their noses brushed together and could smell each other’s morning breath.

“Thank you, Scientist,” Gaz whispered and inched his lips closer to Christian’s. Just an inch away from sealing the deal…

“Mr. Vogal,”

Both men froze at the stranger’s voice. Then Christian raised his head and turned around. A stout woman with red glasses twice as big as Christian’s wearing a white coat stood behind them. She held a weathered down clipboard and cleared her throat. “We need you to fill out some forms before your friend here can be released.”

“O-oh, of course,” Christian said as he smoothed out his sweater. The doctor walked away, expecting Christian to follow her. Just before he did, he turned back to Gaz. After a hesitant pause, Christian ducked forward and shyly pecked Gaz on the cheek. He moved away, blushing, and dashed away without another word.

Gaz gazed at Christian’s backside as he left, also unable to speak. Then he grinned and shut his eyes, relaxing beneath the sheets. Perhaps being stuck in bed for the next several weeks would be more fun than he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: You may or may not have noticed a ‘typo’ or two in here…with the letter d, followed by a j…IT’S NOT! It’s a djinn pun in honor of the Clockwork Skype chat friend @djinndaijun where djinn puns are all the rage! Now they are immortalized here! AHAHAHAHAHA enjoy~


End file.
